Is this how the story ends
by Rarity-this
Summary: One Shot. -Warning spoilers- Takes place during "the land without magic" episode Swan Queen Ship.


**Is this how the story ends?**

"Henry!" Emma screamed at Doctor Whale as her sweet little boy slipped away from her on the gurney.

"What happened?" Whale questioned listening for a heartbeat.

"He just ate this, hurry up and test it for poisons or arsenic or something!" Emma frantic with worry handed over the deadly apple turnover to Whale in the evidence bag she had grabbed before lifting Henry into her arms.

"It's not poisons he not showing any symptoms of poisons, did he swallow anything else?"

"JUST THIS!" Emma shoved the turnover once again in the doctor's face as a nurse took it away quickly for testing.

"Henry, what's happening to him?" Emma questioned leaning over her boy now stone cold still.

"We don't know, but he's slipping." Whale answered back with a grave look of concern on his face. Suddenly another mother's shriek filled the echoing hospital room.

"HENRY!" Regina came flying around the corner in her expensive high heels clicking against the tiled floor, as she entered the room and pushed past Emma to Henry's side.

"What happened to him!" the same blank question erupted from her lips as it had so quickly from Emma's but unlike the panic in Regina's, hers had now changed to a new realisation as she stood with Henry's book in her hands, her memory now restored she saw the Evil Queen behind Regina's facade.

"You!" Emma tore at Regina yanking her arm and forcing her into the supply cabinet at the end of the room. She slammed the Queen into a metal rack of supplies watching her fall to the ground with it. Emma picked her up and slammed her against a wall, her forearm against her neck and her right hand pinned Regina's other free arm to the cold wall.

"Why did you do it!" Emma screamed at her their faces nose to nose, as Regina's eyes began to tear up.

"It was meant for you! You were the one who was supposed to fall asleep!" her wavery voice screamed back as the sting of tear drops now began to trickle down her face. She did love Henry despite everything, she wasn't the cruel women everyone made her to be, she still had a heart, it was just frozen, a child could never hurt her the way the world had so that's why she loved him so much, but since Emma had come to Storybrooke even her own son had ended up hating her.

Emma wanted to be sick. "Why me? What did I ever do to you?" She questioned still holding the weeping women hostage.

"I wanted to win, I wanted just once to have my victory!" she continued to cry into Emma's arm.

"At the cost of Henry!"

"He wasn't supposed to get hurt! I know that curse, he's not dead just eternally asleep it's the same curse I used on your mother" Emma's eyes widened at the thought of Mary Margret truly being her mother but was relieved that Henry was only sleeping and not dying.

"How do you know he's going to stay asleep?" she forced pushing Regina harder against the wall so that the heels of her shoes lifted up slightly.

"I don't, magic is different in this world, but it should work that same he should stay asleep." The anguish in Regina's eyes was proof enough for Emma that she was telling the truth. She had never seen Regina so upset about anything since she got to Storybrooke, not even the death of Graham, but when it came to Henry it was different.

"You really love him don't you?" she asked.

"With all that's left of my heart. I couldn't love another man in my life, all they have done is cause me trouble and pain but Henry was my son, the baby I watched grow up and he like all the others hates me now and I can't bear that pain either." Her brow dipped in anger as she bit her lip to stop another onslaught of tears.

"So all this time it wasn't me?" Emma started to piece together the puzzle, she wasn't even angry towards Snow, Regina was angry because Charming was able to love Snow and no man would love her ever again. That was it; only one man ever truly loved her from his heart.

"Regina, what happened to you?" Emma's shocked look clear upon her face.

Regina lifted her head, the sorrowful scorn had come across her face, as if you had taken a bone from a dog, but before she had a chance to bite Emma, Emma turned the tables on her. Her lips pressed against Regina's forcefully at first but then more softly as she gave in. Emma's grip loosened but Regina's did not as her arm's found their way around Emma's golden curls. Her hands tossed through her soft hair as Emma grabbed Regina's waist and pressed her against her own athletic body. Pressing them both back against the wall, Regina let out a slight moan for Emma's force. Emma looked up into Regina's big brown eyes, why hadn't she felt like this before? Why only now did her feelings of hatred turned to passion? How long had she been denying them and was it all the cause of this nightmare?

"Regina... I..." Regina placed a finger upon Emma's lips and caressed her cheek.

"It was you, you were meant to break _my_ curse." Her head tilted down as she continued to passionately kiss Emma. She hitched up her pencil line skirt and wrapped her opaque tight strapped legs around the jean waisted Emma, and smiled kissing her over and over again, her high heels locking Emma's body in place against hers. Emma began to tease Regina with the paused kisses against her neck. Regina had never felt this way since Daniel and with all people it was with Miss Swan! What had happened? She wanted to continue but they couldn't, Henry was outside and they had been in the supply closet for a while now.

"We have to go." Regina said lifting Emma's lips to hers.

"Where? And what about Henry?"

"Whale will keep us informed on Henry, trust me my sleeping curse will hold." She sighed.

"Gina, your place?" Emma's eyes flashed up with a small grin.

"Gina?" the nickname made her smile even more than the thought that Emma wanted to take her there.

"OK but we have to act natural," Regina said sliding down off Emma and slapping her in the face.

"What-"

"We need to look like we have been in a fight don't we, besides I'll kiss it better later." Regina curled into her before making it look like Emma had her by the throat and burst open the door. The Staff tore the two apart again.

"You evil Queen!" Emma yelled held back by Leroy who had just arrived.

"You should be dead!" Regina yelled back under Doctor Whale's restraint.

"That's it you're under arrest" Emma pulled away and dragged out her handcuffs, which Regina only smiled wider at. "You're going under house arrest Madame Mayor."

Emma began to drag her away before the Blue Fairy walked in.

"Watch over my boy Sister." Emma told her before roughly removing the former Mayor out of the hospital and into her sheriff's car.

"You think they bought it?" Regina asked from behind the grated grill that protected the sheriff.

"You're not a bad little actress there your majesty." Emma's eyes flashed in the rear view mirror as Regina felt a new urge to jump her capture in the car. The short drive to the Mayor's estate on the very corner of Storybrookes' main road, was made with haste, as Emma continued the show, dragging the Mayor from her car for any doubting bystanders and kicking the front door open to the lavish estate. Towing her forward, Emma closed the door quickly and slid back across the floor to pick Regina up into her arms and carry her upstairs.

"Did you forget something?" The Queen asked.

"I thought they suited you for a bit longer Gina." Emma slyly raised an eyebrow. As much as Regina had a shocked look on her face, she didn't argue with the point. Locked up in Emma's handcuffs was an exhilarating thrill. As they reached the top of the stairs, Emma once again kicked open the unlocked doors to the master bedroom to revel the flocked black and white bed sheets perfectly made over the four-posted bed. The room was minimalistic with only more apple bowls and statures of horses to fill it. The curtains were drawn as to let only the dull sunlight of the afternoon wafer through. Emma dumped Regina onto the bed from the right and walked around to the foot of the bed, never taking her eyes off the beauty that now struggled to sit up before her. Regina's hair was tussled, her face flushed and her arms still bound as she lay between the giant pillows, her legs crossed over one another as she looked up at Emma.

"I can only imagine how many nights you have spent alone in this bed." Emma said running her hands up and down one of the posts, her rough hands tapping across the inlayed wood.

"I haven't been alone," Regina tried to cover. "I had Graham." She blushed saying something so personal straight to Emma's face, but never once dropped her gaze.

"You didn't, not in this room." Emma confidently said before stripping off her signature red leather jacket. Her golden curls fell around her creamy white shoulders; down against the plain white singlet she wore hiding her well-endowed chest. Regina's eyes soaked up the slender frame, the musculare arms and tight jeans stretched over her long legs. Emma stood their hands on her hips watching Regina's gaze fall over her body before crouching down. She placed her left hand down into the soft mattress and bedspread, then her right, crawling slowly towards the tied up Queen.

"Emma," Regina breathed watching the women she had hated, now almost on top of her, reach behind her to the handcuffs. Emma unlocked the restraint with ease and tossed them aside, but before the metal chink could be heard of them hitting the floor, Regina had her hands already against Emma's waist. She touched the curvature, the dipping conture of her body moving on top of her. Slowly she moved her manicured hands under the singlet, Emma was warm, her skin was like velvet to touch as Regina moved her hands across her stomach and around to her back. Emma closed her eyes as her forehead touched Regina's, she loved the feel of another women's hands against her skin, and it was an unexpected appeal that she now yearned for. Emma laid her body down on top of Regina's, as she was pushed her back into the pillow heap. Emma's hands found their way to the side of Regina's face as she took one last look into the women's soft gaze before leaning into kiss her. Their lips parted as Regina kissed Emma back, she could feel her tongue brush against hers as she closed her eyes and was lost in the embrace, she found herself wanting to explore every part of Emma, wanting for see her for the natural wonder she had become to her.

"Gina," Emma whispered into Regains ear.

"Yes?" Regina breathed back her eyes still closed as she felt Emma's heart beat flutter against her own chest.

"I need you." Emma confessed leaning deep into another kiss. Regina smirked and threw her arms around Emma neck tossing her luscious hair around her fingers.

"I thought you would never ask." Regina lifted Emma up onto her knees and stripped back the annoying singlet that was so badly getting in her way. Taking a small bit of control Emma smiled back and started at the Queens jacket.

"I want to know all of you." Emma said beginning to unbutton Regina's burgundy silk blouse, the kind she was so fond of wearing.

"Emma, rescue me, show me who I really am" the two women couldn't be pulled apart as they struggled to undress each other atop the extravagant bed, Emma was surprisingly gentle on Regina, the kind of passion that only one women could show to another. Each kiss was sealed with a touch, each moment coupled in symmetry, they were in sync with each other more than they had realised, as Emma ran her hands over the barely clothed women underneath her. Her olive skin against the black garter belt and underwear stuck a fancy to the pale Emma, who soaked in the toned frame. Regina still had her dark eyeliner and eyes shadow highlighting her deep eyes, endless oceans that Emma was beginning to get lost in. Emma reached out touching Regina's short soft bob, and she couldn't help but pull her up to her lips yet again. She only followed Emma's moves wanting nothing more but to be as close as she could to the women that now sat atop her in bed. Regina began to fiddle with the top button on Emma's jeans, she slid them down her legs as Emma kicked the last part of them off to reveal a lacey set of white underwear very much the opposite to her black.

"I guess these opposites attract?" Emma smirked as she battered her long eyelashes at Regina.

"Your underwear doesn't have to tell me I'm attracted to you." Regina pulled open the silk sheets of the bed and watched Emma climb in as she was about to remove her high heels and stocking when Emma's hand grabbed hers.

"Leave those on." Emma pointed at the expensive designer heels, Regina defiantly was not one to say no, so she slowly stripped the tights off and hoped into bed with Emma heels and all.

The two women lay held in each other's arms; Emma felt Regina's warmth against her body and knew she wanted her more than anything. It was the obsession they had shared, the constant banter of hate between them that's why they had fallen in love, Emma knew then holding Regina's now naked body against hers that all their past had been forgotten, she only saw the women she loved with her.

"Gina, I love you, I always loved you from afar, I denied my feelings because of Henry but I couldn't stay away forever. I need to feel you, feel how it felt to kiss your lips and touch your skin at least once before we were eternally torn apart." Emma panted heavily, her breath grew deep and strong as Regina continued to kiss her collarbone and neck. She had never been loved like this before, Emma finally felt as if she could breathe again, as if her heart had finally filled the missing piece with Regina. Despite everything, their forbidden love raged inside the mayor's bedroom as Emma let her hands memorise Regina's body, her hips that dipped when she lay on her side, her legs that were wrapped around hers now as the two bodies entangled into each other. Then they brushed up against her smooth back, down her sides and up over Regina's breasts. She was more than a handful for Emma who couldn't help but smile at the thought still switching between kissing Regina's lips and getting kissed by her Queen. She wrapped her arms around Regina's back and pulled her up on top of her, Regina's smiled widened as Emma a little more roughly pushed Regina to sit the both of them up in the bed. The silk sheets creasing around them, the Queen now sat upon Emma's lap kissing her lover and biting down on her lower lip slowly. Emma's touch on her bare back felt so right as Emma began to take what was the only thing left the Queen had to offer.

"Love me" Regina whispered in the heat of the moment, as Emma held tightly to her smooth body. She rolled her over again, making her play the bottom this time, Emma's golden hair feel over her shoulders, it was a glowing halo in the dimming sunlight that surrounded her face as Regina reached out to touch it. The forbidden feelings were returned by her lover as Emma trailed kisses from Regina's full lips down her neck, over her chest and down past her navel. Each touch of her lips on her skin made Regina's passion fire up for Emma. She stopped at Regina's hip line and then kissed her way back up to the Queens lips all the while her hands running all over Regina and finally up into her hair, tugging at the brunette bob with light force to tilt her head back. Regina did nothing but let out a slight moan and allowed Emma to continue her ravishment of her. Regina's touch, though limited, found Emma's shoulders and followed down her arms, her body had to do the work now as she strapped her legs around Emma's pinning her securely against her own body. All the year of horse ridding where finally about to pay off, as Regina used each muscle in her thighs to force Emma into what she secretly was dying for. Emma saw the very immediate hint and proceeded to have her way with Regina. They made love against Regina's sheets, her body quivering at the ecstasy she felt, her hand gripped hard at the bedding but Emma's hand found its way to replace the silk and Regina gripped onto her instead. Their passion echoed through the room as Regina let out a final cry;

"Emma…"

Finally they breathed out together as Emma pulled Regina close to her, she could feel her panting still trying to catch her breath, her royal heart now racing and her eyes sullied with lust. Emma continued to kiss her as they now lay together simply at awe with each others wonder, both had never seen anything so beautiful in their lives as Emma was lost in Regina's eyes and Regina lost in Emma's lips. The two women could have lied there all day and night just looking at and loving one another but the moment had arrived where they knew the fantasy for both was over.

"I love you Gina." Emma confessed standing in the front parlour. Regina kissed her forbidden lovers lips once more.

"I love you Emma, but we must keep this hidden." She wanted to cry, wanted to stay with Emma, wanted her to sleep with her tonight and every night for the rest of their lives. She wanted to bring Henry up as a family, so what if they were two mothers in his life as long as they had their love nothing could touch them.

"This is true love, this is not how our story will end." Emma looked at Regina, her brow creased from the pain that they would be torn apart after taking so long to find each other.

"Its not, I promise we will have our happy ending." Regina held Emma one last time before leaving the mayors manor and locking the door behind her. Emma knew she would find a way to save Henry and be with Regina because this was defiantly not how the story, their story, was going to end.


End file.
